1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device such as a solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric conversion device such as a solar cell has been actively researched and developed. The spectrum of the sunlight widely ranges from light with a short wavelength (such as ultraviolet light) to light with a long wavelength (such as infrared light). Energy of light with a short wavelength is higher than energy of light with a long wavelength. Therefore, when energy of light with a short wavelength can be efficiently utilized, the conversion efficiency of a solar cell can be improved.
For example, it has been attempted to improve the conversion efficiency of a solar cell by using a wavelength conversion layer (e.g., Patent Document 1).